


Shao Kahn's Fortress

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Shao Kahn enacts a plan for villains to get revenge on the women of the Mortal Kombat Universe, capturing them and bringing them to his fortress so they can be used for sex.





	Shao Kahn's Fortress

Sonya Blade/Oni(Mortal Kombat 2011 Version)

Sonya Blade was on a Special Forces mission with a handful of soldiers. They were investigating Baraka and Kano, and if everything went according to plan, Kano would be apprehended and executed for his crimes, along with Baraka.

Sonya relayed her team their orders when she heard a rustling noise, she turned around, extended her arms, and she prepared to shoot energy beams out of her wrist gauntlets. Suddenly, they were ambushed by large number of Tarkatan grunts.

Baraka and Kano chuckled as they walked up to Sonya and her team and she looked at them both coldly.

"Well... What have we got here." Kano said.

"Let us go. You don't want to have another incident on your hands, and you'll get one if you kill my men." Sonya said calmly, but she held her breath, praying that her men would be safe.

"Fine... Get out of here." Kano said as he looked at her men.

Sonya let out the breath she was holding, she stood up and so did her men, when Kano said...

"On second thought. I don't care about no bloody war. Kill them except for her. Shao Khan has plans for you darling." and Sonya watched as her men were stabbed and slaughtered.

"Nooo. You fucking bastards." She said as she raised her arms to shoot but she was knocked unconscious.

Sonya woke up in a dungeon, there were torches lined up against the wall. She was upside down, and she tried to move but her arms and legs were shackled to two steel posts.

She examined her surroundings, looking for something to get her free, when she heard a door open behind her and she tried to shift her body to see who it was. Sonya managed to move her hips just enough to see a large Oni walking to her.

It was naked and it stood in between her legs. It looked at her face and grunted several times, before a hand easily ripped off her leather pants, revealing her panties.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing. Get away you freak." She yelled.

The Oni quickly tore off the rest of her army uniform and it took her bra with it, and her large tits bounced around. The Oni started grunting faster and it sounded happier.

"Stop. Leave me alone." Sonya said. The Oni looked at her body and it was obvious that he was getting hard when his cock started growing and getting larger.

The Oni rubbed a long sharp finger between Sonya's thighs and it suddenly plunged it deep inside of her. It's long finger slipped through and he moved it around and it poked around inside of her. She could see his finger moving around inside of her when her skin moved around.

She kept protesting but she couldn't help but moan a little as the Oni played with her pussy. Sonya felt something brushing against her ass and she felt the Oni pull its finger out of her and step back.

Its cock was fully hard and at 7 inches long and quite thick. The Oni grabbed it and placed it right between Sonya's open legs.

It grunted loudly several times before grabbing her legs and bringing its hips back and slamming them down into Sonya's pussy. It's large thick cock stretched her out and she moaned loudly as the Oni fucked her roughly.

It went back and slammed back down and it went deeper with every thrust into Sonya.

Every thrust made Sonya's tits bounce around as well as her body. The Oni groaned as Sonya's tight pussy took his cock in and he sped his thrusting up until he was slamming all 7 inches into her.

His large balls slapped against her ass and his hands started to play with her large tits instead. Sonya had an orgasm seconds later and it wasn't long until the Oni was close to shooting its own load.

He thrusted all the way into her and he grabbed Sonya's tits tightly and he shot his large grey cum deep into her body, his warm and cream jizz clung to her walls and he kept pumping out his cum into her for nearly 30 seconds.

The Oni pulled out of her and Sonya became mad that he had came inside of her. She was yelling at him when he moved around to her front and got on his knees and began to shove his cock into her mouth as he had done to her pussy.

It was harder but the Oni didn't give up and it shoved its whole cock into her mouth and it went down her throat.

Minutes later, the Oni pulled out, moved behind her again and it pressed the tip of his dick between her ass cheeks. Sonya protested, not sure if he could fit in there, but the Oni quickly forced himself in there.

"Holy Shit! You're gonna tear me apart." She moaned out as the Oni rammed into her ass. It pulled out and slammed in, going further and further with each thrust. It wasn't long until Sonya had another orgasm and the Oni felt its large balls swell up again.

It grunted and pulled out and moved to her front again. It looked at Sonya and it grunted as it started stroking it's dick.

It shot its load all over Sonya's body and she groaned as it's warm and creamy gray cum dripped down her body and to her mouth. It got on its knees and grunted and pushed only the head to her mouth, still cumming. She knew what he wanted and she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue and the monster blew the rest of its jizz into her mouth.

She licked the tip and swallowed the cum and was surprised to know it tasted just like meat, specifically bacon. The rest of the cum slithered down her naked body, and the Oni gathered it and fed it too her, and she swallowed it all. When she was as clean as she could be, the Oni moved its head close to hers. Suddenly, the doors behind her swung open and in came Kano.

"Well darling... I hope you had some fun. It seems like you did, and I know he did." Kano said as he pointed to the Oni. The Oni grunted at Kano and then back at Sonya before getting up and leaving.

"Where the hell am I Kano?" She asked.

"Oh darling... Welcome to Shao Kahn's Fortress. Otherwise known as your new home." Kano said as he laughed loudly and he took off her shackles and she fell to the floor. She made a move to get her wrist gauntlets on her suit, but Kano was faster and knocked her out.


End file.
